It's All In Your Head
by Haylay114
Summary: Phan (AmazingPhil x Danisnotonfire) When Dan, brother of schizophrenic girl Scarlet, meets Phil, a patient who just got out of the mental hospital, he introduces him to YouTube, and, over time, they fall in love. (PLOT TWIST THOUGH, GET READY BITCHES) [discontinued]


Dreadfully, I trudged along the path to the padded cell that contained my sister, Scarlet. Scarlet Lila Howell, age 19, auburn hair, schizophrenic. She's been in thi9s loony bin since she was ten; since she paralyzed a fellow classmate.

The familiar face of Angie Digby greeted me, as the family friend/personal caretaker of Scarlet showed me to her [own] unit of the hospital. You know how in prison, the most dangerous criminals are given extra attention and high security? Scarlet is the criminal of this place.

Before you ask, I don't visit her every day because I feel bad for her, it's because I actually care about her. When our mom didn't care for us, I gave Scarlet all I had, and made do with the leftovers. And apparently, the what I gave wasn't enough, because look where we are now!

The walls were padded and gray. So was the ceiling, and the floor. Oh, and Scarlet's hands were handcuffed, as usual.

"Hey, Scar", I said gently. I wasn't sure if it was her I was speaking to, or Madison, her other personality.

"Hey, dick shit", she said in barely a whisper, though the ghost of a smile flickered across her face.

It was Scarlet.

I know I wasn't supposed to make any sudden movements, but I just couldn't help myself. I ran towards her to give her a hug, and tell her how much I loved her. She hugged me back, but after a while, her grasp on me became tighter and tighter. She dug her fingernails into me, and tried to choke me, screaming "SCARLET IS DEAD!"

That was Madison.

Angie rushed me out of the room, after prying her off of me, and re-cuffing her/them/it. As she steered me out of the room, I did what I usually did, and screamed into the dark abyss that my sister inhabited, calling out, pleading for the girl I once knew to defeat the demon that dwelled within her, that happened to go by the name of Madison.

Still a little worked up, I walked to the counter connected to the wall that separates the patients from the sane people, and checked out. But I stopped dead in my tracks as I saw the most beautiful boy, not much older than me, behind me. Black hair, blue eyes, oh, those sad, sad, eyes starred right through my own and into my soul.

"Hey", I said coolly, probably frightening him. He looked up, clearly confused. Pointing to himself, then to me, then to himself again, he said, "M-me?" "Well, I don't see any other extremely attractive people here." _Did I really just say that?_ He looked at me with those eyes that were clearly innocent, and pointed to me. "I do!" I liked this boy. A lot. "I'm Dan Howell", I said to him hopefully. "Phillip Lester, but you can call me Phil", he said.

"So, are you visiting someone?", I asked. He looked embarrassed. "Oh, no, I'm checking myself out." "Oh?" "Yeah", he said, "I've been approved for release." "Why are you checking yourself out? What about your family?" He looked down. "I am so, so sorry, that was really rude of me, it's none of my business, I'll leave you alone, I'm sorry for bothering yo-" He cut me off. "No, no it's fine' My father left my mother before I was born, and my mother died in childbirth. When I was 10, I got checked in here by my foster parents. They're dead now. Plane crash." He seemed pretty nonchalant about it. "Oh, my God, I'm so sorry…" He laughed. "That's okay", he said.

I realized I had already checked out, though something told me to wait for him. It's a good thing I acted on that instinct.

Once he was checked out, we decided to get coffee together. I told him about Scarlet, and my neglective mother, and my dream of becoming an actor, and how I'm starting off small on you tube. "What's YouTube?", he asked. A look of fake shock and horror crossed my face, then I laughed, with him, not at him. "Sorry, I haven't been on the internet in 9 years", he laughed. I explained to him the concept of it, and we both decided, after promising that neither one of use was a rapist, to go home together, _for the afternoon_, but better yet until Phil got his shit settled, and help make him his first YouTube video.

**Hi, what did you think? Yes, this is Phan, and no, this will not turn int0o smut like my last story did c: Any reviews telling me what you think would be really helpful! 3**


End file.
